


The Order of Things

by twodimensionaltrash



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Conversations, Dialogue-Only, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Love, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, S-Support (Fire Emblem), Support Conversations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twodimensionaltrash/pseuds/twodimensionaltrash
Summary: Why is it that Intelligent Systems hasn't given support conversations for every single hero in Fire Emblem Heroes? What type of fools are they, not playing into the fan-service desires? Good news is you no longer have to wait for Forging Bonds. This is a collection of Support Conversations in the traditional dialogue style of Fire Emblem and remains true to the characters we have grown to love. Transferred to AO3 for archival purposes.





	1. Hrid - Icy Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I realize there's only one chapter so far but I'm referring to it as a collection.
> 
> I did the same thing with Chaldea, Collected before I had any content. Sue me.

**C.**

Hrid: Oh, Summoner. Hello. Do you need something from me?  
Summoner: Would you be interested in joining the tactics meetings with Prince Alfonse, Lady Sharena, and General Anna?  
Hrid: Is it appropriate for me to partake? I’m not sure if a foreign leader should be sitting in on private discussions.  
Summoner: Fjorm comes to them, too.   
Hrid: Fjorm… I wonder what she’s learning during these.  
Summoner: The idea is for you to gain experience in geopolitics by interacting with each other. You get to know each other better, and hopefully build stronger bonds between Nifl and Askr moving forward.   
Hrid: I believe Muspell gave me more than enough experience for one adventure, but I would benefit from the additional time with my sister. Thank you for the invitation.

**B.**

Summoner: You look distressed. Is something the matter?  
Hrid: Nifl is in a fragile position in spite of the new peace with Muspell. I worry that I’ve left it vulnerable.  
Summoner: The negotiations with Laevatein went well, though.   
Hrid: I trust Laevatein to hold to her word, and I’m optimistic about the future. I fear that my traveling will leave the people in a state of unrest.   
Summoner: I can’t imagine Nifl being anything but supportive of you with how much has been accomplished as of late.  
Hrid: The nation shouldn’t need to support an absent leader.  
Summoner: I’m thankful to have you here, but you have responsibility to your kingdom. If Nifl needs you now, you should be there.   
Hrid: Do you mean those words?  
Summoner: Of course. Your obligations to the Order of Heroes are self-imposed. We’ll support you no matter what you decide to do.  
Hrid: Ah… Thank you, Summoner. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you in return for your continued kindness.

**A.**

*thud*  
*stomp, stomp*  
Hrid: … Let go of my hand, Summoner.  
Summoner: Not until you chill out.  
Hrid: …Is that supposed to be a joke?   
Summoner: You were behaving out of line. You should know better.   
Hrid: The Rite of Frost will kill Fjorm long before an enemy has a chance. You allow her to tax herself, and her life shortens. How do you sleep knowing that she is killing herself for the Order?  
Summoner: I assure you, it upsets me, too, but–  
Hrid: Do you not think of that when she speaks so lightly of coming battles?   
Summoner: I do, but that’s up to–  
Hrid: She should be allowed to end her life slowly, suffering every day?   
Summoner: I apologize, my lord, but your sister is her own woman, capable of making her own decisions. If she feels indebted to us, it is her right to fulfill the obligations she feels she has.   
Hrid: Obligations to you aside, she is a princess of Nifl with a family that would very much like to see her alive as long as possible.  
Summoner: Your siblings want you to stay with them as long as possible, but you’ll choose to go home. How is Fjorm’s choice any different?  
Hrid: Because she…  
*glare*  
Hrid: I am not…  
*glare*  
Hrid: … I’m sorry, Summoner. Could speak about this in private? I feel uncomfortable speaking about this out in the open.  
*glare*  
Hrid: … Please stop giving me the cold shoulder.  
Summoner: Did you just make a joke? At the worst possible time, you decide to try being funny?   
Hrid: … Did it work?   
Summoner: No. It did not. …We can talk elsewhere. Come with me.  
Hrid: … Are you going to let go of me? Your hands are quite warm.

**S.**

Hrid: Summoner. I’ve been looking for you.  
Summoner: You found me. Right here, where I am every day. Are you feeling any better?  
Hrid: Right. Of course. Yes. Thank you for working through that with me. I appreciate your time and patience. I believe I’ve come up with a proper solution to the situation regarding Nifl. I’d like your opinion on it.  
Summoner: Please, share your plans with me, oh glorious future king of Nifl.   
Hrid: I plan on continuing with the Order of Heroes through the coming journey, and when we are done, we will return to Nifl.  
Summoner: I’m sure Alfonse would be more than happy to chart a course to return you home safe.  
Hrid: Yes, and I expect Askr to treat Fjorm well. She should live on her own terms here, and go on them as well.  
Summoner: Don’t worry. I’ll see to it myself.  
Hrid: … By “we” I meant that I was hoping that you would join me in Nifl.  
Summoner: I’d love to visit, so long as the timing works out.  
Hrid: … I am inviting you to join me in Nifl as my partner. If not as my partner, then as my friend. If you refuse still, then I would like to have you as my tactician and the liaison between Nifl and the Order of Heroes moving forward. You are a skilled tactician and a wonderful friend–one I am undeserving of.   
Summoner: !!!  
Hrid: I will not try to force you to join me, nor will I attempt to sway your choice. I apologize for behaving that way toward Fjorm and realize how it may deter you from keeping my company. I only ask you consider my offer.  
Summoner: My lord, I…  
Hrid: Ah, and please, call me by name.  
Summoner: …Hrid?  
Hrid: –! *blush*

**Confession Cutscene.**

“Thank you for encouraging me to be a better man, and helping me become a better leader. I never thought I’d feel so fortunate to be melted, but here I am, a puddle at your feet… What’s so funny?”


	2. Alfonse - Prince of Askr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long as shit because Alfonse is one of the protagonists, and that's just how it's supposed to be done in my opinion. Sometimes it really do be like that.

**C.**  
Summoner: Prince Alfonse, I performed a full summoning ritual today. I’ve recorded the data for you to look over. Please let me know how you’d like to proceed with hero enhancements and team formations.  
Alfonse: Thank you very much. I will review the documents as soon as I’m done here.  
Summoner: Lots of nobility with blue hair.  
Alfonse: I beg your pardon?  
Summoner: Something I noticed since being here, is all. There are a lot of nobles with blue hair. Where I come from everyone has blonde, brown, red, or black hair. To get your colors we have to dye it.  
Alfonse: That sounds rather unexciting. All colors are natural here. I wonder what causes that. You would think a full spectrum would be available.  
Summoner: There’s this chemical called melanin that builds up in hair and causes it to get darker as you get older. That’s why a lot of babies have light hair but when they get older it turns brown or black.  
Alfonse: If melanin causes hair to get darker, how does one end up with white hair?  
Summoner: I... don’t know. I never Googled that deep into it.  
Alfonse: ...”Google?”  
Summoner: Oh it’s a search engine that aggregates links to every website on the internet and allows you to-- ... You have no clue what I’m talking about.  
Alfonse: That is correct.  
Summoner: Sorry, I’m still getting used to things here. I’ll show you when you come visit my world eventually.

* * *

**B.**

Summoner: War is different here than it is in my world. I almost wish things were still like this where I’m from.  
Alfonse: Has your society advanced far past where we are?  
Summoner: Yes, quite a lot. You would be amazed. Battle is done from a distance, using devices that let us communicate across the world. There are weapons powerful enough to destroy the planet seven times over.  
Alfonse: I doubt this realm or those of other heroes would be able to hold their own in that environment.   
Summoner: It’s sad, really. Everyone fights with their underhand. Leaders are only good for their words, and they intentionally deceive the masses at every opportunity.  
Alfonse: ... In truth, I worry that not every decision I’ve made in the Order of Heroes has been a sound one. Knowing that I have disappointed my father and set my preparations as crown prince further back is hard. But hearing how despicable your leaders are makes me confident that there is something that we are doing right here. Our world, while delicate, is not going to combust without warning. It sounds like you can’t say the same.  
Summoner: You’re not wrong. We’re held together by mutually-assured destruction.  
Alfonse: That sounds appalling. It seems a bit irresponsible to give men that sort of power.    
Summoner: We didn’t give it to them. They planned for it, and they gave it to themselves. Conspiracies dating back generations. You would be in awe.  
Alfonse: More likely I would be disgusted.  
Summoner: Yes, that’s probably true. It’s part of why I respect you so much. Watching you train every day, trying to become the ruler Askr will need... It’s admirable. You’re down on yourself all the time, but I’m just thankful to be a part of it. You’re amazing in your own right.  
Alfonse: ...Thank you for saying so, Summoner. I appreciate that. It means a lot.

**A.**

Alfonse: Summoner, what do you think of me?  
Summoner: Why do you ask?  
Alfonse: Just... Answer me, please?  
Summoner: You’re the crown prince of Askr that I am loyal to. You are dedicated, hardworking, and worthy of respect. I find you a bit too serious sometimes, and you put a wall between you and everyone else that often does more harm than good. Might do you good to smile every now and then, but I’m glad to have you around.  
Alfonse: If that’s true, why do you keep me?  
Summoner: I like your company! To be honest, I thought you’d get rid of me if I got too far under your skin.  
Alfonse: Ergh. I apologize for making you feel that way.  
Summoner: It’s alright. I understand where you’re coming from.   
Alfonse: Is it alright? There’s a lot I’ve missed out on since losing Zacharias. I must maintain my strength as the prince, but...  
Summoner: Nobody can be strong all the time.  
Alfonse: Never thought to applied to me.   
Summoner: You already apply it to yourself. You rely on me, don’t you?  
Alfonse: I suppose that’s true. I consider you my closest friend, though I didn’t expect to reach that point with someone other than Sharena. ... Haaaa. My father would be sick if he heard that. Thank you for listening to me.  
Summoner: It’s no trouble. I’ll always be here for you.  
Alfonse: I will hold you to that.

**S.**

Alfonse: I believe I’m ill, Summoner. My thoughts and focus are all out of sorts. It’s impossible to gather myself. I want to curse the skies, the pressure of royalty, and the crown.  
Summoner: Would you like me to fetch a priest? I’m not much a healer.  
Alfonse: You are the source of this distress, so I am seeking your help in resolving it.  
Summoner: What did I do?!  
Alfonse: When you are not near, I feel...not quite myself. Everything is blanketed in a thick fog until you return. I wonder about the countless ways you could be injured or killed and my stomach turns. The thought that you will someday return to your world without me disgusts me.   
Summoner: ...Alfonse?  
Alfonse: I have developed a closeness to you that is different from Sharena and yet it is the same result. I can’t imagine a future without you in it.   
Summoner: I don’t know what to say...  
Alfonse: I wish for you to spend your life with me. Rather, I wish for us to spend our lives together. I am a lesser man without you, and I do not want a day to pass without you in it.   
Summoner: I... feel the same. It would be an honor to share my life with you. With all my heart, I hope to make you happy.   
*sigh*  
Alfonse: You have done just that. I feared you may be flustered, but as usual you know exactly what to say. Thank you, Summoner.   
Summoner: In all seriousness, should I get a priest?   
Alfonse: Aha. No. I think I will be fine.

**Confession Cutscene.**

“I promise to never leave you, and to return the loyalty you have given me. Whether it is in your world or mine, we will be there together. ...Now, how should I tell my father?”


	3. Zelgius - Jet-Black General

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stan Zelgius. Always have, since my youth playing the Tellius games. So here's a little fan-service character development for my soul.

**C.**

Summoner: General, would you mind sparring with me?  
Zelgius: I must respectfully decline.  
Summoner: But you spar with Ike and the other Lords. Why not me?  
Zelgius: I do not take up arms against the weak or those without defenses. The Lords have all been trained to a certain level of skill and fought their own battles.  
Summoner: I know I’m not as skilled as they are, but I want to learn, otherwise I wouldn’t be asking.   
Zelgius: There are plenty of qualified men in the Order prepared to teach you all they know. I suggest asking one of them instead. Good day.  
Summoner: ...That guy. What a peach. Ugh. Why did Ike tell me to talk to him?

**B.**

Summoner: General, are you in here?  
Zelgius: *mumble*  
Summoner: I didn’t hear you, hold on a moment.  
Zelgius: Summoner, wait--  
Summoner: !!! Oh gods I’m so sorry, I couldn’t hear--what’s that on your back.  
Zelgius: Turn around.  
Summoner: No, really, what is that?  
Zelgius: I will not ask again. Turn around.  
Summoner: Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. This wasn’t, I wasn’t--  
Zelgius: Of course you weren’t.   
Summoner: I was informed you might be over here and I thought I’d take another shot at convincing you to train with me...  
Zelgius: Intruding while a man is putting on his armor is not the appropriate time to ask.   
Summoner: I swear, I didn’t know. I figured that if I caught you as you were starting you might be willing to add me in.  
Zelgius: I already explained that I will not fight against someone that cannot defend themselves against me.   
Summoner: What makes you think that I--!  
*thud*  
*scrape*   
*slam*  
Zelgius: This is a basic method of pinning an enemy. It can be done with any bladed weapon or by hand. A poleaxe will work best, as its head is designed for piercing durable material that blunt objects cannot. In this case, it has pinned you to a wooden frame. There is your lesson. Are you satisfied?  
Summoner: No! I mean, yes? I mean... Can you show me how to do that? Maybe once you’re fully dressed? Or maybe now?

**A.**

Zelgius: I know you are there, Summoner. You are not well-concealed. You can show yourself.  
*rustle*  
Summoner: You won’t let me train with you, and now I can’t observe you either? I’m a tactician, understanding my allies is part of my job.  
Zelgius: Observing allies to understand their strengths and weaknesses is different from spying. And after the previous incident...  
Summoner: I’m sorry. It wasn’t on purpose. I can’t apologize enough for invading the sanctity of your training space. I just want to learn.  
Zelgius: Again, there are many qualified heroes at your disposal if you wish to learn.   
Summoner: But I want to learn from YOU. Your feats within Begnion are unheard of to this day. Stories of you coming from nowhere and becoming General have survived history. You are one of the most decorate soldiers in the history of Tellius. And your actions as the Black Knight are legendary.  
Zelgius: You must have missed the part where I was deemed a traitor.  
Summoner: You were never really loyal to the king, were you?  
Zelgius: I fought under the flag when it called for me. My master, however...  
Summoner: And disguised yourself to protect a girl that was supposed to be an enemy of the continent.  
Zelgius: My actions had little impact in the battle against Daein.  
Summoner: I respectfully disagree. Did you not want to protect the other Branded?  
Zelgius: Micaiah was but one of the factors contributing to the outcome of the war.  
Summoner: But you--  
Zelgius: The only action of my own will as a soldier was fighting Gawain, and later his son. I had no self-interest in fighting alongside the Greil Mercenaries or the Dawn Brigade. It was required of my position. Nothing more.  
Summoner: Was refusal to take your men into Laguz territory not your own decision?  
Zelgius: My duty as general was to protect my men. That was a suicide mission. It does no good to cause unnecessary casualties.   
Summoner: General... You’re impossible. Do you always deny yourself like this?  
Zelgius: I assure you, Summoner, you are not the first person to say so. I suspect this will not be the last time you say as much, either.

**S.**

Summoner: General Zelgius, I wish to see to see your Brand. Remove your armor, soldier.      
Zelgius: Surely you are aware of how inappropriate it is to see a man unclothed? Especially in his private quarters that you invited yourself into? Perhaps it is uncontroversial where you are from, but here--  
Summoner:  It’s an order from your superior, now, not a request.  
Zelgius: ... I do not like this.  
Summoner:  My intentions are purely scholarly. Now strip.  
Zelgius: ... ... ... *clears throat*  
Summoner: Fascinating. It’s more beautiful than the texts describe... All of you is. Each of these scars are... Did you just shiver, General?  
Zelgius: Beautiful is not the word I would use for a curse. ... Your touch is lighter than I expected, and I imagine you are whispering for some sort of effect.  
Summoner: Mm. And if I am? ... It’s a shame. Your curse is the mark of a union of love between races.   
Zelgius: I believe someone on my father’s side was a laguz, but both sides rejected me. Growing up in Daein was miserable, and being in the army was not much better. The only saving grace was knowing it wouldn’t last.  
Summoner: Ironic that your Brand is a target, and it’s on your back. Right here.  
Zelgius: Ahh... The Branded do not age as Beorc. I was going to have to leave eventually to not be discovered. After Sir Gawain retired, I had no reason to remain in Daein. Were it not for my master, I would have remained there, a shell of a man with no purpose.   
Summoner: You know your master was trying to summon a dark god, right?  
Zelgius: His plans did not matter. I was his humble servant, and that is all I could have asked for. Though you are nothing like him, I feel fortunate to serve you, as well, now.  
Summoner: I’m honored, General. Thank you.  
Zelgius: ...When I left, Tellius was moving toward a more inclusive future. But it is not for us to interfere, nor can we currently change anything. I find it’s best not to worry until I return.  
Summoner: What if you didn’t return? ... I mean, what if you came with me, to my world, instead? It would take some getting used to, but with medical technology I’ll probably live as long as you. There are so many places we could go and opportunities you’d have that--  
Zelgius: *ahem* Summoner, it’s improper for us to be alone like this.  
Summoner: ...You’re right. I’m sorry, General. You can put your shirt back on.  
Zelgius: In any case, beginning a romance with a soldier is not a wise decision. I would suggest continuing to keep these feelings between us. When the time comes, we can reevaluate our position and decide how to move forward from there.  
Summoner: You even feel the same? You impossible man... I’ll wait as long as you’ll have me, General.  
Zelgius: That sounds rather nice. I will look forward to it, Summoner.

**Confession Cutscene.**

“While others are sworn to your aid in this journey, I will last beyond them all, and beyond all time. I will be your shield and sword now and forever, should you have me. That is my oath to you.” 


End file.
